Falling for a criminal
by twihard4lifebribri
Summary: Bella falls for the dangerous Edward Cullen will she stilll love him when she finds out he's a dangerouse man and soon to be head of the mafia. What will Edward do when James wants Bella two. Full of heartbreak, Love, Family and Mafia. Mobward. Caonon Couples. Lemons .E*B, EM*R, A*J
1. The meet and greet

_**Falling for a criminal**_

Hi guys this is my first story and I hope you like it and if you don't well that your problem.

I own nothing twilight expect my love for it.

BPOV

I had to keep fighting, I had to keep breathing. I had to keep thinking off him. I needed to get back to him. I needed to tell him how much I love him. I needed to tell him about our child I'm carrying. That's when I heard the footsteps that sounded too familiar.

I woke up with a fright, what were theses dreams I kept having? Well with that out my mind today is a new day, the best day it graduation I'm so happy I finally have a college degree that can get me an awesome job. I've already started applying and got a few responses and the day after tomorrow I have an interview at Newton publishers so hopefully that will go well. Just then my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey girl are you still sleeping it 8am you know that right, where's Rosalie is she up yet I've been calling the house phone for the last 15 minutes and no one's been answering, Bella are you even listening to me."

"Yes Alice I'm and I don't know if Rosalie is awake Royce was over yesterday."

"uuuuhhh I really hate that guy why does she listen when we tell her he's no good she so stubborn."

"yeah yeah anyway about this club we are going tonight cant we just like cancel because I have my first interview in two days and I wanna be ready."

"Trust me Bella you'll nail it without having to prepare you have tomorrow anyway. The club just open it eclipse its really good we need to go TONIGHT!"

"How do you know if it's really good if it just opened tonight?"

" I just know Bella don't fight me on this please we are doing this for you, our best friend now go put on the dress I got for you to wear I'll be there in 5 to do your make up AND TELL Rosalie to get up an dressed."

"Talk to you later love ya"

"Love ya to chrio"

Well there you go you just met one of my best friends that was Alice the happy and cheerful one who is a complete shopaholic. I'm the youngest out of all of them they all graduated last year but the still love me the same and sneak me drinks when they are out. Your probably thinking that I'm a year younger but I'm not I'm actually three years and I got to graduated early because I ace all my test every year and lesson. So in college I only spend a three years to be exact. I'm 20 and they are 23 years. We became friends when these boys started to gang up on me and ask me out on my first day but they came to my rescue after that I guess they just took me under their wing.

As I got out the shower I could hear Rosalie arguing with Royce I wonder why she doesn't just dump him yet. I saw the dress Alice picked out it was simple but fancy it has quarter sleeves and just a little above the knee its grey with a kind of floral pattern, with frills on the bottom of the dress.

After I finished getting dressed I went to get breakfast I found Rosalie sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

"Hey, is everything alright."

"Yeah, I'm just fed up of him you know he's always leaving never talking and i want us to be together in so many different ways but it feels like he only wants sex." She ranted with her head in her hands.

"Well whose fault is that didn't we tell you to dump him a long time ago, do you think she's finally seeing the light Bella?" I looked to the door way to see a grinning Alice.

"Yeah maybe, come on guys I don't want to be late." I said trying to change the conversation.

After Alice was finish with my hair we went to the get me graduate it was fun and ok I made it out alive without my mum harassing me kept telling how proud she was and how much she loves me and how she knew keeping me was the right choice.

It was now 10pm and we were in the cab heading to eclipse all looking as sexy as hell.

Alice looked stunning with her short black hair had mini curls at the end of then she had on dark make up to go with her strapless dress which was a sparkly silver in her boob area and then the rest was a fitting back skirt going to her knees. Her shoes were black with a tall heel and her clutch was a bow shape and silver.

Rosalie had her hair dead straight with her make up in a short of blue all over with natural lip gloss lips, her dress was a deep blue and it was strapless, her shoes were blue but the heel wasn't too tall and that was a mager change for Rosalie.

Well for me I had a light grey dress and it was a one shoulder with a pair of grey pumps. My hair was down with waves and my make up was natural except form the light grey eye shadow I had on.

We looked more than hot as heel we looked god dam gorgeous.

"aaaaahhhh were here!" Alice screamed so the whole bloody world could hear her.

"For fuck sakes Alice keep it down!" Rosalie bellowed.

Well left the cab the queue was extra long but Alice just walked past it me and Rose just look at each other puzzled.

"EEEMM Alice don't we have to line up." I asked

"Oh no we don't you know that guys I've been dating recently his brother owns the place and said he could get us in for free and to the V.I.P area."

Still confused because we haven't met this guy we both waited behind her she told the guy her name and he just let us through. The club was very fashionable the main colours were red, purple and black. We went to sit down in a booth.

"I'm gonna go and find jasper guys so you guys chilax!" she shouted over the music.

"Ok!" we shouted in illusion

"I'm gonna get a drink do you want anything?" I asked Rose

"Yeah get me a cocktail." She said while on her phone no doubt she was probably texting Royce.

So I went to the bar and ordered two cocktails thinking maybe I should get one for when Alice comes back and that when it happened when I thought I saw an angel coming out of the backroom he was gorgeous. He was tall, way taller than me he must be over 6'2 he had on a blue dress shirt with black slacks, and his eyes were a perfect shade of green. His was a weird it wasn't brown it wasn't black but more like a darkish reddish brown colour kind of like urban colour but much, much sexy. The hair was a mess but still the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

Just then his eyes locked with mine and it was like they were burning through. His perfect shade of green then went darker as he looked at something behind me. I turned to look at a man with a dirty shade of blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes. His eyes stared at me with complete lust.

"Hey, may I buy you a drink MS." HE ASKED

"...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Whys that?"

"Because I can buy my own drink and I think your friend over there might just kill you if you do."

I turned around to see that the green eyed man was gone but turned back around to see him standing in front of me with the blued eyed creepy man.

"James" the green eyed man greeted James

"Edward I see you have done good yet again here at your new club again one of the finest."

"Thank you James hoped to see you regularly do you mind if I talk to this costumer in private please." He said with pure venom in his voice.

"Please be my guess goodnight ms."

"Goodnight to you to sir."

James gave a knowing look to Edward and then walked away leaving the two of us alone.

"Follow me" he said with a stern voice I could not disobey so i followed like a little lost puppy.

We walked down a dark hall with many doors and then straight ahead there was one with the largest door we went through it and it revealed an office.

"Take a seat" he said

And I did just that too scared to speak or disobey his commands.

"What is your name?" he asked as he took a seat behind his desk turning on his laptop.

"Bella" I whispered scared to trust my own voice.

"Bella... quite fits someone like you." My name rolled off his tongue like a simple melody

"I like you Bella, I find you as a temptation, I wish for you to have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"I don't even know you why would I have dinner with a stranger" I was as confused as hell this stranger just comes out of nowhere and asking me on a date what the fuck!

"Well your best friend goes out with my brother, would it be better if I asked them to come and then you may feel more comfortable?" he asked in a fair voice.

That would be even worse because Alice would just talk about embarrassing stories and trust me I had many of them.

"NO!" I nearly screamed

"I'll go out with you tomorrow just promise not to kill me or anything." I tried to regain my posture

"There's the answer I was looking for so ill pick you up at 7" He said as he flashed me a grin that made my panties soak, I had never been this smitten with anybody and what I met this guy what five minutes ago and I was already at his feet.

"In the morning?" now he had messed with my mind of course not morning Bella get your head in the game.

"No. Even though I would like to spend that much time with you i do have stuff to do in the morning but in the evening."

"Right I knew that" I was a stupid motherfucker.

"i'll see you tomorrow then and by the way I'm Edward Cullen."

"yeah" And with that i left the room

Tomorrow I have a date with Edward Cullen.

So how did you like the first chapter long I know but I'll make them shorter promise.

Review

Next chapter soon don't know when but not to long.


	2. The first date

_**Chapter two**_

_**Falling for a criminal**_

Just couldn't leave you to just one chapter for the day so here's another one.

BPOV

To say Alice and Rosalie went crazy when I told then I got a date with Edward was a total understatement because they went bloody ballistic. Alice went on a rant about how we needed to go shopping and how we needed to stare in front of a mirror for hours to get the right makeup and hair while rose just continued to ask me what happened and how it happened. I was just in shock I still couldn't believe I had a date with Edward Cullen the owner of eclipse who I know nothing about and only had an encounter with for at least 15minutes if not less.

Right know I was in the shower, thinking of all the ways this date could go wrong and all the ways this date could go right. In one hand I had man all this man could want is sex because I have had men approach me and ask the most disgusting questions he could just want to use me as a toy a figure. He might be a second Royce. But then on the other hand he could be a kind caring nice handsome man who could have a heart love me we could get married grow a family he has many clubs just like James that guys said he's don't well again.

As I came out the shower I could again her Royce reasoning with Rosalie telling her again he was away on a job he couldn't call but we all know the truth don't we, but Rosalie is just to pig headed to see it.

"Oh come on Rosie I was away I told you, on business call tom he will tell you."

All ways the tom excuse i thought to myself tom will tell you, tom was there, tom this tom that but Rosalie has never talked tom and the one time she wanted to he told her so you don't believe me and she just left it at that.

"I love you Royce but sometime I just think I'm you piece of meat not once have you taken me to meet on of your friends and that really pisses me off and all the other girl who have boyfriends have met the friends and family but not me and you Royce right." Go girl just you go girl.

I looked at the clock it was now 6:40 shit never new I spent that long in the shower. I quickly put on my underwear that Alice made sure were lacy in case i get lucky tonight I then slipped my dress over my head. I made sure to do my make up exactly how Alice told me to and then brushed through my curls to make it wavy.

In the mirror I looked like a bloody super model I never knew I could looks so god thank god for Alice.

My dress was pretty simple it was black with straps and I went a little wide from the hips. I wore black pumps to go with heels.

It was no 7:05 and I'm pretty impressed i got dressed in that sort amount of time.

"Bella there's an Edward Cullen her to take you out."

This was it, it was the time to define my future with this man 'to be or not to be' Shakespeare once said.

I grabbed my clutch and left the room in all his full glory there was Edward Cullen standing at my door way shooting daggers at Royce it was actually hot i liked it. He was wearing black slacks with a grey v neck pull over on as I walked over to him I tried as hard as possible for it not to seem like this boy made my panties wet.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Have my darling back by 10 or I'm coming to find y'all" shouted Rosalie so embarrassing and to top it off I blushed like a bleached tomato.

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah sure"

"Bye rose, Royce" I shouted as we left.

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the apartment building. He led me across the road to a shiny new Austin martin.

He held the door open for me and once I was buckled in he went to the driver's side.

"Did I tell you how amazingly beautiful you look tonight."

"No, but thank you."

"Isabella tonight you look absolutely beautiful."

How did he know my full name I never told him that heck I don't even remembered telling him my address but then maybe he got the information from Alice seeing that his brother is her new man?

"Thank you Edward you don't look to shabby yourself either."

"So, Edward where are you taking me?"

"Your just gonna have to wait and find out."

He smirked the fucker just smirked at me, uuh this is gonna be one hell of a night.

We drove in silence from then on until we got to a stop he parked and then help me out and that when I noticed the big sign cronies it was one of the best restaurants ran in the whole of America it was expensive too even the president has came to eat here. This Edward Cullen must really be made of money.

He again led me into the restaurant with his hand on the small of my back he told the waitress he had reservation for Mr. Cullen and the waitress practically flew herself across the room to get menus she came back and led us to a table when we were seated she asked for drinks I said a coke and Mr. Cullen ordered a whiskey for himself. Once she came back with our drinks she asked for our food order and Edward ordered us both stakes with mash potatoes. In all of this all I could do was sit there staring at his lips the way they moved when h talked or how he licked them when they were dry to me it was fascinating I couldn't wait to have those lips upon mine. What am I thinking it's the first date may only be this date if you keep up this act.

"Is that ok Isabella?" he asked snapping me out of my daze

"Oh um sure anything you want"

He sent way the waitress and laughed while I just kept gulping down my drink.

"Don't think I didn't see you Isabella staring at my lips, do not worry because by the end of this dinner you shall clearly get a kiss if that is what you wish."

"So tell me about yourself Isabella."

And that's what I did we spent hours talking about me and how I grew up and what interesting things happened in my life all thing about me but nothing on him before I knew it the restaurant was closing.

Before I knew it again we were at my apartment door

"I had a nice time Edward."

"I did to Isabella."

"Bella call me Bella please Isabella is to formal it reminds me off my mum telling me off."

"Bella then."

I just nodded then he bent down and crushed his lip to mine this kiss was sweet and passionate it felt warm and nice. I felt a lot of emotion in it. Was this right I've only know the man a day and I already had feeling for him. To quickly he pulled way I still had my eyes closed when I opened then there was green ones staring at me.

"How about you come to my family dinner on Sunday they will be glad to meet you and Alice will be there two?"

"Ok" I whispered because I was still in kissing mode.

"I'll pick you up at 12 you can come to my house spends sometime together then leave for 2 how does that sound."

"Perfect, I'd like that very much"

"Dress casual I have to but I'll see you Sunday."

He kissed me one more time before going I whispered a short goodbye and went into the house.

That night I lay in bed and thought of Edward Cullen with dreamy eyes.

Because I was new to love because I was afraid of love but happy at the same time but still completely terrified. I hoped for the best because I knew u was falling for Edward Cullen and I was falling hard.

Review how was that first date.


	3. Epov: Her first Time

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Falling for a criminal**_

_Thought maybe I'd do an Epov to try it out so here it goes. Hope you enjoy reviews this chapter is still right after the date._

EPOV

"You're a dainty motherfucker aren't you?"I asked this fucking hag that's in front of me.

I was currently in one of the ware houses beating the hell out of this man John Rickets who has been trying to hack into my club services system to find information about the clubs and maybe other information that he won't tell me. What a way t kill my mood after my date with the beautiful Isabella sawn.

"Are you doing this for yourself, actually that's a stupid question you look like one of those people who work for money, who like money. Is that why you're doing this john?"

No answer this fella wants a bloody death wish doesn't he well if that what he want reward the sucker isn't it.

"Emmett, bring me a baseball bat I think we can beat the answer out of him or better yet bring the oil maybe burning works faster for death!" I shouted to my brother Emmett.

"Sure thing boss, coming right up." He bellowed back wow I never knew suck a man could have that much of a big fucking voice. Fuck

The fucker finally gave us some answers he was working for a big man who apparently wanted to get to bad but the man never told his name and never spoke to him in person it was always in text or the big guy sent a man to give him more orders and money.

Even through all his cries and screams I still but a bullet through his eyes.

"Let's go Eddie boy we have family dinner and I got a hot date at 8."

"Em, don't call me Eddie boy and what with the rhyming in the sentences you ok bro?"

I went home to change and make sure everything was in place for when I came back with Bella. I had to make her fall for me I know it might sound like I'm a dick but I need a wife and supposedly a lover. I need her so I could take over the family business hoping I would fall for her along the way isn't so hard because I feel like I wanna protect her keep her in my arms safe forever.

I needed this girl like I needed water.

As I was about to leave I checked the time it was 12:35 and I was supposed to be at her house more than half an hour ago shit, shit and fucking shit.

I practically raced to her house by the time I was there it was only five minutes later. I again raced up her stairs and kept bagging on the door thankfully she opened it still in her close looking a sexy as ever in a mini summer dress.

"Hey, I know I'm lat-"

"It's ok you probably would have to wait anyway I couldn't find anything to put on." She cut me off giggling, uuh that fucking giggle is gonna be the death of me I swear it.

"Ok, you look beautiful again today very gorgeous."

"Oh your quite the charmer today apologising and know commenting twice what is this the Edward Cullen mutual."

"No just happy I get to take a fine young lady to my house and to meet my folks hoping and praying this will her into more than just a 2 night fling. A man can only hope right." I flashed a grin

She just blushed a bright red that made her look even sexier I could take her right up against this wall and right now. Uuuh, my dick is straining against my pants, fuck.

I opened the door for her of my Austin martin and she got in but not before bending over and picking up her keys she dropped fuck that ass. Then she sat down and I could see all up her thy. She saw me staring and then pulled it down.

Once I was in the seat and sat down we started to drive I could feel the tension it was more sexual than anything because I really wanted to take this girl in my backseat.

We arrived at my house it was big but hopefully soon I'd be hoping to share it with someone else. We walked into the house and she just completely stared with her mouth agape. It was the cutest thing ever and I loved it. I took that as my opportunity so I kissed her she did retaliate doe by kissing me back and leaving her mouth open for entrance. We stayed there for I don't know how long making our lips work together as one when she finally started to open the buttons on my shirt.

"Umm are you sure about this because if we start I don't think I'll be able to stop, Bella and I don't want for to regret this."

"It's okay I want you to because, Edward, I'm falling for you and I'm scared you might not want me as much as I want you, the same as I want you."

"Bella, nobody could ever not want you your perfect."

We continued with our mouths by that time my shirt was gone I started to kiss down her neck and make a work on the zipper of her dress. I shed her of her dress completely. I just needed to make sure she wanted this one more time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is what I want."

That was all the conformation I wanted i led her to my bed and laid her down. I kept kissing her up and down her body stopping at her lips and making out those kisses were full of passion and love and there was one more emotion from her I couldn't recognize but if it was insecurity she said she wanted this didn't she.

I pulled of her bra and knickers so she was fully naked under me I started to palm her breast. I stared to lick and suck the left one while I massaged the right one she kept moaning and begging for more my hands kept trailing up and down her body.

"Please Edward more"

"Tell me what you want Bella"

"You I want you"

"Tell me where you want me, come on baby tell me."

"Edward, I've never done this before."

"Oh baby you're a virgin that just make me want you more, I'll make you feel good promise."

I went down on her and pushed my finger in her repeatedly, she tensed under my touched but I told her to relax she came screaming my name.

I took off my boxer and hovered over her

"It's gonna hurt but you can hold my hand."

That's what she did hold my hand as I pushed through her barrier she cried out in pain but I started to move when she gave me a firm nod and then we went into a complete bliss she was crying out my name I was moaning before we knew it were both climaxed.

By the time we were finished we both fell in a deep slumber, with her wrapped in my arms. I would have to tell her soon what my life is like because if not she would run and talk to me about trust issue what can a relationship have without trust just like the other girls but the thing is she isn't just any other girl she is Isabella swan and I wonder if I'm the only one who knows the truth about her or were there others because to have live in secret for 20years and never once considered who that person was is weird.

How did you like it hope you liked is soooo...

Review how was epov and that first lemon.


	4. The truth but I still love you

_**Falling for a criminal**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Thanks for all the reviews glad you loved my story!

BPOV

I woke up with a pair of strong hands around me our legs tangled together. That's when it all hit me, all the memories that happen a few hours ago. The way he touched me the way he worshiped me it was good like really good. I don't think it could have got any better than that. I still had my eyes closed I decided to sober the moment and went back to sleep. When I woke up the second time I woke up alone with the sheets around me. I got up still keeping the sheets close. I heard voices in the living room so I decided to go there, when I stopped at the door frame I could see Edward in only a pair of sweat pant hung low on his hip. You could obviously see he had no underwear on and before I knew it I was wet again after that. I could see Alice in the background, with a man with darkish blonde hair and sea green eyes much lighter than Edward's. You could tell that he and Edward were related by the faces features. He wasn't as built as Edward he was actually kind of on the skinny side.

"Why the hell did you tell her jasper huh, are you really that stupid, I told you to wait." Edward shouted at the man who I guess name is jasper.

"What was I supposed to tell her why I was sneaking away at night that I was with another woman?"

"Don't shout at him, I'm just her to collect Bella so we can go she doesn't need this life she's just starting her career we will just tell her it was a one night stand you wanted all you needed not anymore."

"Well what if she wants to stay with me who can blame her I am quite the charmer, I can give her more than any man can."

"well you can also but her in more danger than anyone else, you don't understand me and rose we are supposed to look out for her do and get what's good for her, and you're not one of those things you're the complete opposite. Her mum left the trust in our hands just leave her alone please." What is she talking about trust in their hands I'm more confused than ever.

"I'm sorry Alice but I'm in way to deep, I will give her a choice but not right now let her know the real me spend time with the real me."

"But this isn't the real you though is sit Edward, because Edward Cullen is a cold blooded killer, the real him is mafia prince." I gasped at that one and then all eyes were on me.

"Hi" I greeted the room the tension was so thick.

"So mafia prince huh? In all things fucked up I've had in my life I think this is the worst because I've just found out that my lover the guy last night I've totally fallen in love with is in the mafia is... uuh this is unbelievable."

"Bella I was going to tell you but I just needed for you to know that's my job not who I am."

I needed to sit down. I dragged the sheets over to the couch with me and slumped down on it.

"Come on Bella lets go." Alice chimed in after 5 minutes of complete silence in the room.

I looked up at her "no"

"You know Edward even though my head is telling me to leave and forget you; my heart is telling me something completely different."

He came and knelt down in front of me.

"Bella I'm a bad man a monster some say but with you, you fix me you make me one even though we've know each other for a sort amount of time. I'm falling for you and soon I will love you. I need you Bella like I need air and water."

"Don't listen to him Bella he just said that because you let him fuck you."

"I didn't fuck her I made love to her."

That just took me off the edge I bought his face to mine and kissed him with all my life.

"I don't care I want to be with you Edward together hopefully forever if everything goes well."

"Please Alice, jasper will you leave so I can make love again to my girlfriend and jasper please tell mother I'm sorry that I couldn't make it last night and I will definitely be there next week hopefully with a guess." He said so cockily.

Alice was not happy about that but she and jasper left

"I love you Edward."

"I want to say it I do but I'm just not ready yet."

"It's ok I will wait for you even if it takes forever."

That night we made love over and over again and the fell into a deep slumber not knowing what the future will bring but concentrating on the present. But how we should have looked to the future for it was not going to be a happy ever after.


	5. AN

**_A/N:::::_** Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated for more than a week but I'm on holiday with my family and I've been busy but hopefully in the next week or two I will be uploading about 3chapters when I do upload so hopefully that will make up for the time lost. I'm really sorry guys. Love all my followers bee back sooon!


	6. What if i am

Chapter 5 hope you enjoy know I haven't uploaded in a long time but I've been busy what can I say! This is going to be a short chapter but tell me what you guys think because if I do short chapter from now on then I could post every night with more than one chapter.

B Pov

Things have been hectic for me with work and trying to be the perfect girlfriend to my friends and to Edward.

Speaking about him he's been pretty distant lately, after everything that happened with jasper and Alice coming over telling me he's in the mafia I'd think he wanted to keep me close. And all this happen more that 2 months ago.

I've been coming to his house after work waiting for him to come he'd usually just say hey then use the bathroom then just come a fuck me an that'd be the end of it. When I wake up in the morning he'd be gone and I be naked and alone and start to cry I mean what can say I'm an emotional gal.

Sometimes have tried making dinner but never since we've been together has he eaten my food. I'm just feeling reject and alone. I'm in love with this guy and it doesn't see as if he gives two shits about me.

Lately I've been feeling ill, I just thought it was all the stress and the feeling lonely but obviously not because right now I'm holding a little white stick that is just about to tell me my future. I wonder if Edward would want a baby, would he care for it, love it? There was so much going through my head I hadn't realized that he just walked in which was quite surprising because he normally didn't come home until late Into the night but I guess not right since I'm such the unlucky one.

"What's that?"

"What do you think it is"

"Is it positive?"

"I don't know"

He just turned and walked out of the room this was the first time I've ever seen him just turn on me and it hurt so Much because I needed him more that ever.

I put the stick down facing flat so I didn't see the result and followed him into the bedroom.

"What are we going to do... if it positive I mean?" I said standing in front of him

"I'm not ready for a baby and neither are you Bella so what do you think we're going to do with well more of less you because I don't want anything do with this shit!" He yelled

"You don't want the baby." I half whispered

"No. I don't." He said getting up to take of his suit

"Why?"

"You wanna know why because I'm about to take over the biggest crime family it the world and you want me to take care of a fucking baby as well as your fucking ass which I really starting to piss me off and we've been fucking for less than three months and why the fuck are you supposedly pregnant any way when you've been taking those fucking pills!"

By that time i was in full blown tear

"I've just been busy I didn't know I wasn't taking them ... I'm mean I forgot .. and you haven't been given me the choice to fuck you just take me like that!" I snapped my fingers in his face he to my hand and twisted it which made me scream out in pain.

"Don't you ever snap a finger in my face again or you won't have a fucking finger to use and don't fucking yell at me I own you know from the moment I popped that fucking cherry you were mine to fuck,kiss and hit and don't think I won't do the last option because right now your really pushing my fucking patience!" He sneered at me still twisting my arm it felt as if it was about to drop of.

He threw me on the bed pushing my skirt and pulling down his pants he entered I was disgusting but I was still wet any way.

After that he left and I undressed for bed then I walked in the bathroom the test which was...

Lol cliffhanger any way there was evil ward is she pregnant or not reviews!####


End file.
